the jashinist's pet
by Zancora123
Summary: A little neko finds two akatsuki in the woods. when she ends up joining them, will she find love, and become a jashinist? or will her past catch up to her first? HidanxOC Rated M for future scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my Hidan story, I will try to update, but my muse is sitting on her cloud laughing her ass off at me. Any way, I do not own Naruto, I am NOT Misashi Kishimoto. I'm a bit hyped, 2 more months, and I'm a JUNIOR!**

"Fuck, old man the fucking deer got away!" I heard someone shout in an annoyed tone. Their yell was heard before their footsteps so they yelled pretty loudly, and my ears perked up at the sound. Jumping up, and running soundlessly across the forest, I hid behind some bushes and tall grasses. The two men passed by, clearly not noticing my presence. They wore long black cloaks with red clouds. One was very tall with tan skin and a mask, the other was shorter and he had white hair with pink eyes. The albino carried a big scythe with three blood red blades.

"Shut up Hidan! If you weren't yelling it wouldn't have run. And we would have dinner!" The taller man said, irritated. Both of them had headbands on, they're Shinobi. I tilted my head in curiosity, and my tail wagged to show the emotion. (She's a neko!) When they had passed, I walked out of my hiding spot, and followed them as quietly as a wolf stalking its prey.

"Fuck Kakuzu-" The albino was cut of by this Kakuzu man, as he gestured to where the deer stood, looking at them. Then, the animal bolted off and the two men cursed and I smiled in amusement. 'These two make horrible hunters.' I thought as I watched them race after the buck. After another hour, they managed to get it to stop in a large clearing. They stood at one end, watching carefully, while the deer was in the middle, tensing for another sprint. I crouched, ran up and sprang over the Shinobi and landed by the deer, right before it ran off. I began chasing it, and latched onto its back before it even left the clearing. Taking out one if its legs, I stood up and went for the throat. My jaws clamping down on the back of the neck and I shook, like a wolf killing its prey, the spinal cord snap like a twig.

H and K's P.O.V.

Hidan and Kakuzu had been after this damned animal for hours now. They finally had it in this clearing, and could see it about to run off again. Both mentally cursed, trying to think of a way to get it before it escaped. Then, what looked like a wolf jumped over the duo, and landed beside the deer. The 'wolf' was actually a teenage girl, wearing a light blue dress, which ended at her knees. She had chocolate hair with black dog ears that were standing straight and a wolf's tail. Clearly she was a neko.

The girl got the deer on the ground before it ran more than a few feet, broke one of its legs, and moved towards the neck. She bit down on the back of the animal's neck, and it made a pained sound, then she shook hard, with her foot on the front of the limp and as they heard the spinal cord snap, the claws on her foot, tore out the animals throat. She stood up and looked at the two akatsuki, blood dripping from her mouth, and she looked completely feral. The wild look in her eyes was replaced with innocence and curiosity.

"Holy fuck!" Hidan yelled, and the girl's head tilted to the side. "Who the fuck are you!" the albino demanded reaching for his scythe.

"Aku, and you?" she asked, and some more blood ran down her chin, an obvious bulge began forming in Hidan's pants. (Insane, sadistic bastard that he is lol)

"Names Hidan," the Jashinist said, smirking as he looked Aku up and down. "This old fuck is Kakuzu." Aku smiled and made to walk over the two missing Nin, when Kakuzu's threads shot forward, and wrapped around her neck. The neko was lifted in the air, and she began thrashing, trying to breathe. Her hands began tugging at the threads, and her claws cut them, releasing her. Not even taking the time to recover, Aku stood up and looked at Kakuzu quizzically.

"You just told her our names, Hidan?"

"What? She fucking got dinner for us you old fuck! And Jashin-sama teaches never to turn down free food!" the albino argued. The two began bickering, and Aku just grabbed the deer, and walked over to them, sitting on the carcass as she watched them. It was sunset, when Kakuzu finally hit Hidan, and the Jashinist slammed into a tree. Getting up, Hidan looked at the girl who was now giggling.

"Oi! What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?" he screeched, as Aku continued giggling.

"Nothing, you two are just funny to watch. You're definitely an odd pair, that's for sure." She replied, standing up, and smiling again, the blood having been cleaned off a while ago.

"Most people would have run away in fear by now, why are you still here?" Kakuzu asked, in a gruff tone.

"I like meeting new people, and you two seem interesting. There aren't a lot of people this deep in the woods." She said shrugging. "And for the record, you two are really bad at hunting." Aku began giggling again, as Hidan scowled, and Kakuzu glared. "I've been following you since about noon, so I saw enough…" the two men looked at her in surprise.

"Noon? How the hell didn't we notice?" Kakuzu asked shocked.

"I'm great at hunting. It's an instinct thing from being a wolf-neko. I can pursue anyone and anything without being noticed." Aku replied, still smiling, then looked at the sky. "It's getting late, I should go. I need to find food and make camp before all the animals go to sleep…" Aku got up and made to leave.

"Hold up bitch! We need help finding someone!" Hidan yelled and Aku turned around and looked at the two inquisitively. The older male glared daggers at the albino. "We can't find these two people we need to fucking kill. And you said you can fucking hunt any one without getting fucking caught."

"As much as I hate to admit it, or agree with Hidan, he's right. We could use some help, since we don't know this country very well." Kakuzu grumbled, clearly unhappy. Aku's face lit up with another smile.

"Ok Hidan-San, Kakuzu-San!" she exclaimed, and ran over to them managing to give them a group hug that almost got her arms sewed to her sides. Releasing the two missing Nin, she gave them another beaming smile, then grabbed the deer carcass, and began preparing to cut it up. Hidan watched her as Kakuzu got a fire started, grumbling the whole time about how useless Hidan was. When Aku heard that she began giggling again.

"Oi, bitch! What the hell is so funny?" the albino Jashinist asked, walking over to sit by the giggling teen.

"Nothing, nothing just something Kakuzu-San said." The Neko replied, waving her hand in dismissal. Hidan scowled, and sent a death glare at Kakuzu, then went back to watching Aku. "Um, Hidan-San do you have a knife? I need to cut the meet into strips." Hidan pulled out a kunai, and handed it to the girl. Once every one had eaten, and the moon was rising high Hidan announced he was going to bed. Aku curled up not far from the dying flame, and quickly fell asleep. A small smirk crossed Hidan's face before he too fell asleep, and Kakuzu just shook his head.

Aku's P.O.V.

Waking up was unpleasant as Hidan-san and Kakuzu-San were bickering again. This time about money, which was pointless, but it was a little amusing to see them act like an old married couple. "Jashin-Sama shall smite you!" Hidan-San shouted.

"Hidan-San, who is Jashin?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Kakuzu-San snickered, as Hidan-San turned to me with a completely insane look in his eye. It made him… what's the word? I think it was sexy. Point is he looked really attractive, I mean if you're into the whole 'OMG psycho' look.

"You don't fucking know who Jashin-Sama is?" The albino shouted, angrily. Shaking my head, I looked at him confused; he smacked his head, and pulled out a book. Handing it to me, I saw it had a circle with an upside down triangle on the cover. "Read this and you'll fucking understand!"

"OK Hidan-san!" I read it as we ate the left over meat, and handed it back to him not long before we left.

"You're fucking done!" I nodded, smiling.

"When I was kid I had nothing to do but read, so I'm really fast." Hidan just looked at me. "But that is the most interesting religion I've read about." I said, trying to distract him from his confusion.

"How many religions _have_ you read about?" Kakuzu-san asked me.

"Um… 3…4… I don't think I can count that high, give me a moment…." They both watched me. "AHA! 314!" I said happily. Both of the men stared at me incredulously. "What?"

"So you fucking read about that many fucking religions, and Jashinism is the most interesting?" Hidan-San said, clearly happy about hearing that. I think I just boosted his ego a bit.

"Yes. I've never heard of a religion where it's a sin _not _to kill." The entire morning I listened to Kakuzu-San groan, as Hidan-san rattled on about Jashin. It was really interesting though. "Um, Hidan-San?"

"What?"

"What's the name of the village we're looking for?" The albino fumbled through his cloak for a moment and pulled out a folder.

"The name is… shadow lily."

"That's my home! Come on, we're not far from it!" I raced off, but they kept perfect pace with me. After a few minutes we came to edge, and stopped. "This is shadow lily village. It isn't much, but the library is amazing." I boasted.

"Fuckin' right it ain't much." Hidan-San sneered, as he looked at all the run own buildings and dirty inhabitants.

"I don't care much for the people." The albino nodded in agreement. I led them to and old tavern; naturally I put a shawl over my head before entering.

"Aku!" the owner walked over, he was tall with graying hair and a somewhat husky build. "The fuck you doin' in 'ere girl? It ain't thursdey is it?"

"Actually it is Tomo-San." I said nervously. "Um, these are my new friends, Kakuzu-San and Hidan-San." He looked behind me to examine them.

"Hmm…" he scratched his chin. "You fellars better be careful. We don't much like yer kind 'round here."

"They'll keep that in mind, if Natalie could get us some sake and dango we'd appreciate it." Laughing nervously, I pushed them over to a table in the back. "Illiterate hick." I mumbled once we had sat down.

"That was rude." Kakuzu-San said, obviously amused.

"He's the one who gave me this." I said rubbing the scar on that ran from the corner of my eye to the side of my nose. "I think I'm entitled to be rude." Natalie, Tomo's daughter brought over the food and sneered at me disgustedly, as she walked away. "Bitch."

"These fuckers don't seem to like you much." Hidan-San commented.

"They all think I'm some kind of demon." Waving it off, I ate an entire dango in one shot.

"Doesn't this place have any real food?" Kakuzu-san asked, removing his mask, to eat a dumpling.

"Yes, but I'm afraid this is the only thing edible on the menu." Eating another one, I did a shot of sake. "So who exactly is it you're looking for?"

"Yuukiko and Goro Hisoka." I stiffened slightly but shrug it off. "Don't you think you're parents would be upset if they knew you were helping two S-class criminals?" the stitched man said, curiously.

"I don't have any parents. I can do whatever I want." I said indignantly. "But I can show you to the Hisokas. They live on the other side of town; we can go after you're done eating." They both finished, and they walked out as I handed twice the actual price to Tomo. "Tomo-San." I left quickly to avoid any injury. I led them across town; Hidan-San laughed maniacally when ever one of the villagers cowered. He thought they were afraid of him; it was kind of amusing though. "Here we are."

"About fucking time!" Hidan-San took his scythe, and Kakuzu-San smashed the door open. "Aku, fucking stay here." They ran inside, and I heard shouts, and yells, and fighting for ten minutes. Of course I was getting bored, so I went inside, and found both Yuukiko and Goro lying on the ground, bleeding.

"YOU! You fucking… demon! You… brought them… h-here… traitor." Yuukiko gasped.

"We should…. Have killed…. Y-you… the day… you were…. B-born!" Goro stuttered. I took the kunai from his hand, and I slid it between both of their throats. 'Good bye… mother… father.' Naturally, I felt no remorse. They had abandoned me when I was old enough to hunt. They contributed to the scars I carry, and they even came up with the idea of stoning me on my birthday. I was glad to see them dead.

"The fuck! Aku I thought I fucking told you stay out side Jashin Damnet." Looking up, I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Hidan-San. I got bored of waiting." He just looked at me but then shrugged.

"Now that that's done, let's go." Hidan-San grumbled but began following Kakuzu-Sama, I lowered my head and my ears flattened. Then both of them stopped to look at me. "Not a word of this to anyone. Now are you coming or not?" my head and ears popped up as I hopeful smile crossed my face. Seeing there was no deceit in their eyes, I quickly nodded and ran after them. 'I may have finally found people who accept me!'

**A/N: well? Please review, and if you read any of my other stories, I will not post a new chapter unless the current one has 5 reviews. I know, I know, I'm evil. Any way, I love you all and I love Hidan's insane laugh! GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE NOTE! And disregard what you find useless…**

HI GUYS! I KNOW….. I fell off the face of the earth…. I'm sorry… my muse like literally died. BUT! I'm back and I'm ganna be typing up a storm over Xmas break, I PROMISE! I have no idea when the actual updating will be going on… more than likely once I get at least one chapter of every story typed, then I'll be working on my new stories, then I'll be writing on paper for a while and repeating the process, but in A LOT less time….. So I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't actually die…. Oh, and for a while I couldn't actually use my computer. It's a laptop, and I thought the battery had busted… turns out it was the adapter, I ended up actually physically breaking it by dropping my laptop on top of it…. *cringes at memory of scary noise* but I am now borrowing my mom's… turns out she actually does love me, lol I'm joking… mostly… any way…. So after I get today's quota done, I will be going on my Wii and playing my Zelda game I got for Christmas…. No it isn't the new one… my parents couldn't afford that one so I got Twilight Princess and it's really fun actually, I mean I can figure out the funky ass plant room in the forest temple dungeon, but whatever…. So pray the laptop holds up, and that my love life doesn't get any better, 'cause if I get a boyfriend…. You all are screwed…. And for the record, I changed my profile picture, when it will actually show up I don't know, but that picture is only two years old, and the only difference is my hair length, it's at my law line now, just incase you wanted to know what I look like…. And yes, I know it's shocking to find out my real gender! GASP! *not really the type of stories write gives it away* well, thanks for your time, I love all my loyal readers, and Idk when but probably in 2013, I'll be going to Youma-con with E, Akuma, Emily, whichever name you prefer… (Only die hard yaoi fans know what that is…) but we will be bringing guy friends, one for me and one for her….. and I am slowly recruiting Emily into the ranks of Yaoi fangirl-dom! SOON! SOON her transformation will be COMPLETE! *laughs loudly and maniacally, kinda like Kenpachi* well, sorry for wasting you time with half the useless info in this note…


End file.
